


I’M HERE

by quarkocean



Series: ALL J/全境淹没 [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 全境淹没 番外之三薮宏太 x 八乙女光原题：必须跨过这道坎
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: ALL J/全境淹没 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784161
Kudos: 1





	I’M HERE

1  
那段时间，自己总喜欢一个人独处的时光，思考什么问题。  
身外的一切与自己无关。  
“夫人，少爷昏倒了。”  
“薮！”

打点滴的瓶子模模糊糊，洁白的床单，一定是在医院吧。  
类似光线的影，不偏不倚打在脸颊。抬手遮住眼睛，内心早已充满绝望。

医生看着薮的病历，表情异常凝重。  
“医生，薮那孩子……”mama连忙问道，紧张的一刻都不离。  
“只是营养不良，若恢复得不错，再观察一段时间就好了。”医生的微笑是最好的肯定。  
“是吗？太好了。”疑问的语气在末尾依旧加上了不经意的担心，却无可奈何。  
呆在病房里看漫画的薮得知要继续住院时，并没有显示难过，只是耍耍同龄淘气男孩子的样子，“也好，可以不用上课嘛。”  
“这孩子……”mama摇摇头，就离开病房。  
薮却把头埋在枕头下开始哭泣。他一点都不喜欢这里，安静，沉默，死气，没有快乐。他怀念他的一班同学，他喜欢的体育课，他喜欢的足球。

“我叫琉璃子，在实习中。请多关照。”  
“最近你的妈妈很忙，我会来照顾你。”  
“薮，不可以不吃东西噢。”小护士递了只削好皮的苹果，闪着水珠的晶莹。  
接过它，咬了一口。  
就又马上吐出来。  
“怎么了，还是不能适应么？”  
“叫医生挂点滴吧，疼是疼了点。”薮不介意、轻轻说道。左手揉了揉腹部，疼得是如此翻天覆地。  
“那好。”琉璃子慌忙的跑出去。

只剩下自己，空空荡荡的病房。如果住满的话就不应该是安静的。  
孩子们的笑语，以及父母的陪伴。  
都是从不敢奢求的东西。

2  
“康复了么。”  
“差不多啦。”  
“请不要随便乱走。”  
“是——”故意拖长音，装可爱？  
护士捏了他鼓鼓的脸颊，“别老是嘟着嘴，小心变成丑八怪。”  
“才不会呢。”  
住院部要比想象的大，盘旋的楼阶宛如迷宫，充满冒险意味。  
“三楼么？”  
“去探险喽！”

薮觉得身体在烧，烫得难受，口渴想喝水。偏偏琉璃子又去照顾别的病人了，说好午餐时分来的。  
挣扎着起身，靠着外墙慢慢走。  
饮水机就在不远处。  
低头注意步子，根本来不及躲避。  
“对不起！”  
“嗯？”  
薮突然觉得谁被撞倒，不确定，也许跑得太快——来不及刹车。原来那也是个男孩，眼睛大得吓人。  
少年惊慌的扶起宏太，陪他走进病房。看着他额头上陡然出现的汗珠，惊吓不已。  
“没关系吧？”  
“是……”  
“是我不好，真的不要紧吧。”  
“我才要说抱歉。”  
薮微微笑着，这个男孩有阳光的味道。  
“你怎么了？”  
“脸色很难看。”  
摇摇头就立即抹掉汗水，“只是胃痛复发罢了。”  
“你得的是胃病？”  
“嗯。”  
“好可怜呢。”  
“还是有人第一次说我可怜。”  
“唉？”  
“你是新住院的？”  
“是啊，我叫八乙女光，可以叫我小光。”说罢，小光抱着薮的脸亲了下。  
“你……”  
被突如其来的热情怔住，半天才回过神。  
“我叫薮宏太，叫我……”  
“就叫我薮吧。”  
就这样成朋友了？  
终于不再觉得孤单，因为有了伙伴。

因为薮的身体情况，总是小光过来。  
“都是我……”  
“不是你的错，”小光笑笑拉开窗帘，“我挺喜欢这家医院的。”  
“每个地方都喜欢。”  
“唉？”薮几乎难以想象，小光的表情很快沉了下来。  
“这是我爸爸的医院。”  
“真的吗？但是怎么从来没看到院长？”  
“可能已经由别人代理吧。”  
光转过身来“快七年没见爸爸了。”  
“什么？”  
小光坐在薮的身边，有个倾诉的人，这样的感觉不错呢。  
“你知道吗？我爸爸还是个大学教授。”  
“诶？”  
“初建这家医院时，我还没出生呢。”手指掠过白色的墙。  
“爸爸每天都很忙，根本不照顾妈妈。”  
“他总是借口出差，很少回家。后来我长大了，妈妈说爸爸到外地去讲课。”  
“我总觉得有蹊跷。”  
“你……觉得难过，是吧。”  
“嗯，不过现在我长大了就不那么在乎了。”  
“但是……这家医院依然充满了爸爸的味道。”小光指着落地窗说。  
“我一直在想，只有爸爸才会把窗设计成那样。”  
“为什么？”  
“我知道呀。”  
一瞬间的背影与暖色交融，  
装满了薮的心。  
3  
那天小光躲在薮的病房门背后，不敢叩开门。  
“你怎么了，不进去？”琉璃子正巧路过。  
小孩子独特的倔强不容一点质疑。  
“我担心马上进去会打扰到薮休息。”  
“是吗？他精神好多了，在看书吧。”  
“唉？”

悄悄打开门了，薮看到小光就立刻笑了。  
但是小光却难过的要死。  
“你怎么了。”  
“薮，我，我马上要动手术了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“后天。”  
“害怕？”  
光点点头，毫不掩饰恐惧之情。  
毕竟只是孩子，说无所畏惧不过是自欺欺人，无畏的逞强罢了。  
“很重要的手术呢。”  
“虽然想和你一起逃避……”薮皱着眉说。  
“但如果是小光的话，一定没问题的。”  
说完，薮把光的手按在自己的心上。  
(我把我不多的勇气，全部、给你。)  
“薮……”  
决定坚强的心，有一点动摇。小光忍不住眼角的闪烁。  
泪水恐怕已经流进了你的手心吧。

手术那天，薮没有晚起，匆忙穿好衣服，却在走廊看到已经被麻醉的光，护士们有条不紊的在准备。罩上呼吸机的那一刻，薮不敢看下去。只得渐远、看着护士推着病床进了手术室。  
门外的红灯亮了，不知道什么时候会熄灭。

薮默默等在门外。  
小光能坚持住吗？

4  
手术结果显然相当乐观，过不了多久，等伤口拆线，小光若痊愈的差不多了，就可以出院了。

得知即将要分开的消息，薮偷偷去小光的病房。完全没有时间组织绵长的告别之词。  
“伤口痛不痛？”薮在床边送来的水果篮里挑了一只苹果。  
“你呢，能吃东西么。”  
“好像恢复的不错，”薮削果皮的动作异常熟练，“明天做完胃镜，医生说会看结果。情况不错的话，我就能提早出院了。”  
“是么？”光想说什么，却无法开口。  
(到底是谁会提早离开？)  
薮很快也察觉到了，但他不能提起。  
“吃不吃，苹果。这个季节最适合吃苹果了。”  
“嗯。”小光接过苹果，大咬了一口。  
“喂喂，你笑什么。”

已经很晚了，护士开始查房，看着薮房内略微鼓的被子，护士笑了，“他还是孩子嘛。”  
接着又继续走了。

薮在黑暗里摸索着，凭着记忆来到光的房间。  
“是谁？”  
温柔的手指堵住小光的嘴。  
“是我啦。”  
“你怎么来了？不睡吗？”  
“我睡不着。”  
“是么？”光若有所思，往左边退了一点，方便薮爬上病床。  
“如果我先出院，怎么办？”  
“其实分开也挺好。”光冷不丁说。  
“为什么？”薮问道，语气里藏着惊疑。  
“sa，不知道。”光的语气不断下沉，“想这么多作什么。”  
“快睡吧。”  
薮试图闭上眼睛，小光的周围有一股好闻的香味。  
朦胧间，小光似乎在轻拍自己的后背，就像记忆里的样子，慢慢入眠。

如同一场梦。

5  
不需太多猜测的结果，意料中的，薮还是提早出院了。  
听说的时候，有一点点沮丧，转而是真心的祝福。  
彼此却不敢面对，生怕伤感，生怕留恋。  
更担心彼此会疏离。

“宏太应该在整理行李吧。”  
“说不定已经走出医院大门了。”琉璃子略微难过的说道，小心的在小光的病历上记录。  
“不行。”小光跑了出去。  
“小光，你去哪里。”

光觉得还是太迟了，从窗口向下望，薮的母亲提着简略的行李，而薮一个人走在最后。  
“薮！薮！”宏太敏感的像住院大楼看去。  
“小光！”  
光拼命的挥手，“再见。”“再见！”  
薮也拼命回道，“再见，再见。”  
都不要看见眼睛里的结晶，就好像初遇时，你的微笑。

再见，会再见么？  
人生就是由这些零落的再见构成的吧。

在车里，司机为了解闷随手开了广播。碰巧调频星之电台的节目，是最受欢迎的一档广播节目。小山哥哥的声音，元气满满。心头的不舍转化为美好的期待。  
[接着是东京都，八乙女光点播的歌，要送给和他同住一家医院的薮宏太……]  
小光？！  
[小光希望薮能尽快康复。啊，是病友之间的相互热忱的鼓励呢，那么请小薮和小光早日恢复哦。]  
[接下去请听这首点播歌曲……]

呐，你是不是有意瞒着我，给我这个惊喜。  
现在病房休养的你是不是笑得很灿烂？

再相遇的时分，谁也没认出谁。幼年的记忆被深深锁在过去。  
相互面对茫然的眼神，心里面却意外涌入一点暖流。  
完全可以确认。  
薮长高了，一身合体的制服完全遮住了之前的稚气。他总会记得那年的小光。  
小光笑嫣如阳。  
是你吗？  
还遇见了太阳，三个人在一起，加上大排档老板横山裕也是天生的搞笑派，喜欢尽兴的玩儿。每天的夜排档都是热热闹闹的，迎着来来往往的客人，谁都不会察觉薮和小光是那么默契。  
“小光啊，给龙和隼人那里送清酒。”  
“是。”  
“清酒很烫的，我来吧。”  
“啊……谢谢。”

人生中有那么多坎，一次次去跨过，是不是太麻烦了？又何必执著。  
恐惧不是逃避。  
但这世间的所有与我们无关。  
不过每次我感觉到你的存在时，那才是幸福。

“收工啦，薮帮忙收摊啊。”  
“又是我——太阳呢？”那家伙有偷懒了  
“你管他！你还楞在哪里做什么？当心我扣你工资！”  
“死老板。”不情愿的收拾排档里杂乱的碗筷。  
光好像也坐在那里。

喂，小光，小光？  
睡着了么？

END  
2007-7-3


End file.
